Motorcycles are a popular mode of transportation worldwide in a variety of different environments. Furthermore, despite the challenges with varying temperatures and climates, motorcyclists often ride their motorcycles year-round and even during periods of inclement weather. During colder seasons and/or bitter weather, various clothing options are available to protect motorcyclists from the elements. However, a clothing option selected for particular weather or conditions that exist during a portion of a rider's travel may not be desirable or suitable for a different portion of the travel. For example, a motorcyclist who rides early in the day may desire to wear warm clothing during the early morning when the atmosphere is colder, but subsequently, as the day warms up, the rider may not desire such apparel. Accordingly, changing conditions or weather may exist throughout the course of a motorcyclist's travel. Given the great degree of variable conditions, a motorcyclist may desire a clothing option that is readily adaptable during periods of changing weather.
Motorcycle chaps are commonly worn to protect motorcyclists from the wind, inclement weather, and changing conditions while riding. Chaps also serve to protect the motorcyclist during the occurrence of a fall or crash. Due to the body motions that a rider generally must perform when using a motorcycle (e.g., mounting and dismounting the motorcycle), and the position of the rider's body straddling the engine when seated, motorcycle chaps frequently are made to cover only the legs of the rider and do not directly connect at the waist to permit mobility and comfort. Inasmuch as there is no material spanning between the leg covering “chaps,” motorcycle chaps generally use a belt-type system to maintain the top of both sides of the chaps in position at or near the top of the respective leg. That is, the chaps are independently interconnected by a belt that wraps around the rider's waist, while leaving the rider's rear and groin uncovered. While there are certain advantages to the void of material between the chaps on the front and rear of the rider, such as comfort and mobility as mentioned above, the absence of material also leaves the rider's groin area relatively exposed. Although the exposure created by a lack of material between the chaps may be of little hindrance in some situations, in general, the void of material allows environmental elements to impact the motorcyclist more directly than if the material was continuous between the chaps. For example, during a rider's travels, the void of material exposes the rider's groin area to rocks, precipitation (rain, snow, etc.), and other debris that may fall or be thrown/kicked up by other forces. Therefore, the potential for injury, discomfort, temperature fluctuation, and/or pain due to external forces is significant.